Life Changing In One Moment
by KirstyLovesToRead
Summary: What if when bella slapped paul, she didnt know that her life would change from then on? Will she be okay with the new change? Will the cullens return? Read and Find out. During New Moon. Slow Updates :)
1. Chapter 1- What's Going On?

**A/N I don't own twilight I wished I did though cause that would be so cool. **_Bella's thoughts. _**Anyway here is the first chapter, I hope you like this if my first actual story I've wrote. This story is during New Moon.**

**Chapter One – What's going on?**

Bella's Point Of View

I woke up again from yet another nightmare of edw….him leaving me in the forest. I sit up in my bed stretching, I get up and started walking to bathroom to do my morning routing of having a nice relaxing shower to forget about my nightmares. When I finished I tied my blue fluffy towel round me, then brushed my teeth, before going back into my room to get changed. I picked my blue jeans and a simple long sleeved t-shirt, I then brushed my hair out before drying it since it got wet during my shower.

When I'm done I go downstairs to have some breakfast, I can't be bothered to do anything special so I just have some cereal, while I am eating I think about what I'm going to do today. _I think I will call Jacob and if it doesn't answer or if billy blows me off again I'm going to visit him to get some answers. _I finish my breakfast and put my bowl in the sink ready to wash him up when I get back or for later on.

I quickly crossed the kitchen to where the phone is and dialled Jacobs's house number and waited for someone to pick up. I didn't have to wait long because after a couple of rings Billy answers "Hello"

"**Hey billy, it's Bella I was just wondering if I could talk to Jacob"**

"Oh hey Bella, he's not in"

_What a surprise, he never seems to be in when I call._** "Do you know where he is?"**

"He's out with his friends" Billy's voice was kind of edgy and careful.

"**Really? Anyone I would know? Quil" **

"No I umm I don't think he's with Quil today" billy says slowly

"**Is he out with Embry then?"** _Please say no, please say no, please say no, please say no._ I shout in my head while I wait for Billy to reply

"Yes, he's out with Embry" Billy sounds happier when answering this question. _No Embry's one of them….. _

"**Oh okay then, can you get him to call me when he gets in?"**

"Sure sure, No Problem" then he hangs up. I listen to dial for a bit till I finally bit phone back. _His one of them, Jacob is one of them, my personal sun; my best friend is a part of Sam Uley's Gang. _

I amused myself with washing up my bowl for earlier, then I cleaned the kitchen but not matter what I couldn't get over the fact that Jacob my Jacob was part of Sam's gang and was ignoring me. Then that's when it came to me I'm going to drive over to la push to where he lives and wait for him, I'll wait all day if I have to but Jacob is going to talk to me. With that I grabbed my car keys and drove off to La Push. Ten minutes later I am passing the sign saying "welcome to la push". Couple more minutes later I saw someone I recognised. Quil. There he was walking along the side of the road, looking as miserable as I felt. I started to slow down till I was right beside him.

"**Hey Quil"**

He jumped not noticing that I had slowed down or either was round here "oh hey Bella"

"**You want a ride somewhere"** I offered

"umm yeah sure" he said this so sadly, he shuffled over to passenger side of my truck and climbed in when he was in I started to drive again.

"**So where to?" **

"My house is behind the shop, just down the street and the first street on you right"…. With that said there was silence for the rest of the way to his house but before he left I asked the question that I had to know the answer to.

"**Have you seen Jacob today?"**

"Oh umm yeah, I saw him and Embry earlier they walked into the forest I tried to follow but I couldn't I've been walking round the forest shouting their names ….. I only just really got out the forest when you pulled up" while talking his expression seemed to be sadder.

He just opened the door and was getting out when I told him** "I'm going to Jacobs and I'm going to get answers"**

"Good luck Bella" with that said he shut the door and walked off. I quickly pulled onto the road again and started my way towards Jacobs.

After 20 minutes I was pulling up to Jacobs, I turned off my engine, when I looked up I saw the netting on one of the windows move, but I ignored it and started to get comfortable for a long wait for whenever Jacob turns up.

I had just done a page full of doodles when there was a sharp tap on the window when I looked up I saw Jacob, I quickly put the pad and pen on the seat next to me and opened my door and climbed out. We seemed to stare at each other for ages, I could tell by his eyes after couple of minutes he was upset about something but I'm not sure what about. I didn't get to think of what he could be upsetting him because he finally spoke.

"What you doing here Bella?"

"**Jacob" **

"I asked what are you doing here Bella"

" **I need to talk to you"**

"Okay then talk" then I saw something at corner of my eye move and realised we had company. I looked at each one and noticed there were 4 tanned shirtless blokes behind Jacob, I recognised two of them, one of them Embry Call who seemed to have had a growth spurt and had got some muscles and him the problem the one who was taking Jacob away from her. SAM ULEY

"**Alone"**

She noticed that he looked at Sam, as if looking for permission; this annoyed me more than it should of. After Sam nodded to Jacob he walked off and into Jacob's house with Embry and the other two nameless quilettes **(A/N is that how u spell it cause I don't how to spell it)** I didn't know. When they were gone I turned to Jacob.

He was just staring at me till he finally said "well..."

"**You know what I want to know"**

He didn't answer he just starred at something behind me with a bitter expression on his face.

"**Can we go for a walk?"**

He just nodded and walked off into the forest, I quickly followed him. After a couple of minutes of walking he suddenly stopped and spun to face me

"Let's get this over with" his said in a hard voice … before I could respond he was speaking again "it wasn't that we were thinking, Sam's a good guy he's trying to help, I just didn't understand him but now I do"

"**So what he's helping you with what, no having friends, ignoring those who care for you" **

"It's not like that, he isn't telling me anything, Bella he is good bloke"

"**What he done to you Jacob, you said yourself that you didn't want anything to do with him; he's making you have no friends"**

"He isn't to blame for this"

"**Then who is?"**

"You don't want to hear it"

"**The hell I don't"** I snapped at him **"I want to know what's making you ignore all your friends"**

"You asked for it" he snapped back at me "if you want to blame someone blame those filthy bloodsuckers you want to protect so much"

I froze where I was standing, the pain stabbed at my heart, the hole inside me opening up again.

"I told you, you wouldn't want to hear it"

"**I don't know what you're on about"** _He can't be on about them; he can't know they didn't tell anyone else. Just me._

He raised his eyebrow at that. "You really want me to say it Bella, I don't like hurting you"

"**I don't know what you're on about"** I said strongly even though I did.

"The Cullen's" he said slowly, drawing out the word. I shuddered. "I saw that, I see what it does to you when someone says his name or even mention them"

I shook my head back and forth in denial, not believing what I was hearing at the moment, while thinking. _He can't know it impossible, unless he is finally listening to billy superstitious nonsense. He can't know that he, they were vampires. They only told me never even been on the quilettes land, there not allowed. This is all Sam Uley's fault. His done something to Jacob, my Jacob._

"**Why you blaming them, they haven't done anything, we both know is what Sam who did this to you, whatever he did"**

Jacob glares at me while saying furiously "This hasn't got anything to do with Sam, he hasn't done anything. He is helping me, besides something were already set into motion and he was there to help"

"**What was set into motion?"**

"Nothing, its nothing" he says breathing deeply

"**I don't believe you"** I say honestly **"I can tell by the look in your eyes, it something"**

"Just leave it Bella" while saying that he starts to walk way, he only gets a few paces in front when I tell him **"I saw Quil today, you know your best friend you've been ignoring"**

He whirled round to face, his face looked pained "Quil"

"**Yeah Quil, your friend he's terrified and upset"**

He just stares past me with desperate eyes, so I goaded him some more **"He scared his next"**

"He won't be next" leaning against a tree for support. I heard him muttering something to himself but all I caught was the ending "…why this happening? Why?"

Before he punches the tree he was leaning on, it broke, the trunk gave way. Jacob just stared it shocked before saying.

"I got to get back", he turns to leave again

"**Back to Sam"**

"Yeah that's one way to think about it" he says this not turning and starting to walk off I follow him back towards his house.

"**Wait… Jacob wait"** I say catching up to him, by the time I did we were in front of his house. He turns to me.

"I'm sorry Bella, I can't be your friend anymore it's too dangerous"

"**What….. You don't want to be friend anymore?"**

"I'm sorry Bella, it's not you it's me" he says sadly "If we stay friends you could get hurt, I'm not the same person anymore, I'm dangerous, I'm sorry"

_Well there's a new one it's not you it's me. _**"You're not dangerous, your my friend Jake…. That's what you are"**

He started baking away. Tears started to fill my eyes **"Jake…. Don't please"**

"I'm sorry, we can't be friends anymore" with that said he turned and ran back inside the house.

I just stood there staring at the house not believing what just happened, I seemed to be standing there for ages, and tears falling down by cheeks that I didn't know had started. I was brought out my thought when it started raining but I still didn't move. I finally moved when billy told me that he had called Charlie saying that I was on the way home. I was halfway home I heard a howl filled with pain fill the silence of the rain and I glanced into the forest but saw nothing. When I got home Charlie opened the front door for me and said "Billy told me, you and Jacob had an argument".

I didn't answer, I was numb. I just walked upstairs and changed into comfy dry clothes. I then collapsed onto my bed, and cried myself to sleep, I could vaguely hear Charlie on the phone downstairs to someone but I wasn't paying that much attention. All I could of think about was that he's left me, he broke his promise, just like he did. With those thoughts going round my head I feel asleep. Wondering what would happen tomorrow.

**TBC….**

**A/N I hoped you liked it. Please review, and tell me what you thought. **** I will try to upload the next chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2- A Glimpse of Her

**A/N I don't own twilight I wished I did though cause that would be so cool. **_Paul's __thoughts. _**Anyway here is the first chapter, I hope you like this if my first actual story I've wrote. This story is during New Moon.**

******Also i want to say thanks to those who reviewed i was scared that no one would like my story. Anyway thank you so much :) **

_**Wolf mind Link = **_

**Jared**

_**Sam**_

_Paul_

_**Previously**_

_**I didn't answer, I was numb. I just walked upstairs and changed into comfy dry clothes. I then collapsed onto my bed, and cried myself to sleep, I could vaguely hear Charlie on the phone downstairs to someone but I wasn't paying that much attention. All I could of think about was that he's left me, he broke his promise, just like he did. With those thoughts going round my head I feel asleep. Wondering what would happen tomorrow.**_

**Chapter Two – A Glimpse Of Her**

Paul's Point Of View

I hate my life; you want to know why because I turn into a freaking wolf, not just a normal one a huge wolf. All thanks to the Cullen's. Now I'm stuck in La Push because I have to say and protect the tribe from the leeches who come onto our land.

Right now I'm about to leave for patrol, but before I leave I'm having something to eat. I make myself a quick sandwich. I glance at the clock to see it's 4 o'clock in the morning. _I hate patrolling sometimes especially when it's early in the morning because all want to do it sleep but no I'm running round in circles round La Push. What fun. _

A knocks at my front door brings me out of my thoughts of how I hate my life at the moment. I start towards it, while quickly finishing my sandwich. When I get closer to the door I realised it has to be one of my pack brothers_, probably Jared as he said he was going to come by before we start patrol. _I opened the door and walked out closing it behind me. I didn't bother locking it because there is no chance anyone would try to rob me. _Why would anyone try to rob me, no one would cause everyone scared of me, because apparently I have an anger problem. Which I do but I only get angry when people start on me or just plain well annoy me ,like this one time this boy called Mark Potter was trying to piss me off by saying that I'm like my dad…. But I aint I never will be …..he started saying other stuff as well just trying to get me to hit him ….. which I did and we started to fight…_

"PAUL" I jumped quickly looking round for a threat of any kind to just find Jared laughing at me.

"**Huh…. What…Happened..."** was my brilliant response to him yelling my name.

"Dude ….. I was trying….. To get your…..attention for…..ages but you … weren't responding ….. We have to start… our patrol like now" Jared said in between him laughing because he found it hilarious that I jumped; with me have super senses and all.

"**Okay…. Shut up it wasn't that funny, and lets just go do our patrol"** with that said I started walking towards the forest, I heard Jared following me. When I got to the edge of the forest I quickly took my cut offs off and tied them round my ankle and then I phased I started to patrol. I heard Jared phase in a second later.

We patrolled in silence for the first couple of hours till Jared got bored, when he gets bored, he gets annoying….

**Hey**

_What you are annoying?_

**I am not**

_Yes you are, do not deny it, even Kim thinks it_

**Okay maybe I am a little annoying **

_Yeah sure, just a little bit_

**Dude you need to imprint on someone **

_I don't, I'm not imprinting, and I don't want my choice taken away from me _

**You won't be saying that when you imprint **

_I'm not going to imprint …. Garr stupid idiot_

**Hey that's not nice **

_Its truthful though_

We spent the rest of patrol bickering about random things but manly about how I need to imprint, but that's never going to happen I hate imprinting. The whole a look into someone eyes then bam your soulmates and you don't know even know them that well. That's what happened to Jared, Kim had been in his maths class for a whole two years and he never noticed her, then one day his pencil broke and he asked her if he could borrow one of hers, and she said sure, gave him one, while doing so they locked eyes and BAM he imprinted on her. _It's pathetic_

**It's not pathetic Paul; you will know when you imprint**

_Yeah sure, whatever _

I felt someone else phase into to talk to us; it was Sam telling us our patrol was over and that we could get some food.

_Race you Jared, last one there is a rotten egg_

**You are soo on I'm faster than you, so I'll win for sure**

_**Haha alright guys, I'll see you in a few **_

**Bye Sam**

_Yeah see you in a minute _

A got to Sam's a couple of second before Jared, I phased back so I didn't have to listen to Jared moan about losing. I quickly put my cut offs on and made my way to the back door. Jared meet me there half way, he gave me a slight push and said "you cheated"

"**No I didn't your just really slow"**

"I'm not slow"

"**Yeah you are" **

"_**So who won your little race?"**_ Sam asked as we walked through the door, I smirked "**you want to tell them you loser"**

"He won, this time, I will win next time"

"**Bring it"**

We finished our discussion there cause we were both helping ourselves to the food Emily had made us. She is the best cook ever, if she wasn't engaged to Sam, I would so marry her. After we had all eaten, while eating Embry and Jacob joined us but they looked Depressed about something.

"_**What's wrong with you two?"**_ Sam asked

"_With just saw Quil"_ Embry answered

"_**Oh and its safer this way, he could get hurt if your with him"**_

"we know, but we were the only friends he had and know he is on his own , he looked so depressed, and he tried to follow us, we could hear him yelling our names" this time it was Jacob who answered him while Embry was staring sadly at the floor. There was no response to this since no one knew what to say.

BBBRRRRIIIINNNNGGGGG…..

Everyone jumped, Jared so hard he fell out of his chair which caused all to burst out laughing. Since Emily was closest to phone she answered it.

"**Hello"** she giggled it to the phone **"oh hey billy, yeah he's here"**… **"Hold on I'll just get him for you" **

"**Your dad wants to talk to you"** she said to Jacob while holding the phone to Jacob. Jacob quickly got up while even though he was still laughing just like the rest of us… well except for Jared who was sitting there scowling at us.

"_Hello"_… _"She's there"_ ….. At this he seemed to stop laughing at smiling and had a frown on his face …. _"Yeah sure, I'll be there in a minute"_….. _"Okay bye". _He hung up the phone while frowning. He turned to look at us _"I have to go ….. Apparently Bella is waiting outside my house"_. With that he left through the back door.

Sam sighed and stood up "come on, we're going to" …. Great, we have to follow black and watch him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. I don't get the big deal with this Bella girl anyway, I hate her how could she go out with that ….. That leech.

"**Maybe she didn't know"** Jared thought to me, before I could reply….. I found myself outside of blacks in the forest. We phased back and started walking to Jacob who had just knocked on the window of a rusty red Chevy truck. When we got to him she had got out of the truck…. She was beautiful; she had the right curves in the right places, with her long brown hair… I was bought out my thoughts when I heard her say "I need to talk to you", she didn't seem to notice that we were here. I noticed Jared move a bit out the corner of my eye, she seemed to notice this too cause she glanced at us, when she looked at Sam I noticed her eyes narrow a bit.

"**Alone"**… when she said Jacob looked at Sam like the rest of us….. When he nodded but said _"Be Careful"_ quietly, too quiet for her to hear.

Sam then turned and walked into the black's house with me and the others following him. We all said hi to Billy, who was looking concerned, he obviously doesn't want her to get hurt again as she is like a second daughter to her and he doesn't want to see her hurt. After couple of second silence we heard them go into the forest… far enough for us not to hear them.

After a couple of more minutes I silence, we all settled down on the chairs in the living room, Sam was standing by the window looking in the direction of where they went. After 20 minutes of us sitting in silence we heard them approaching the house again. We all listened to their conversation she was begging him not to give up their friendship.

"**Wait… Jacob wait"** I heard her say to him

"I'm sorry Bella, I can't be your friend anymore it's too dangerous" _that's true, he we only have to get angry and then Bam, instant change into a wolf._

"**What….. You don't want to be friend anymore?" **She sounded so heart broken

"I'm sorry Bella, it's not you it's me" he says sadly "If we stay friends you could get hurt, I'm not the same person anymore, I'm dangerous, I'm sorry"

"**You're not dangerous, your my friend Jake…. That's what you are"**

I heard him starting to back away…. **"Jake…. Don't please"**

"I'm sorry, we can't be friends anymore" with that said he turned and ran back into the house. He looked sad, it nearly hurt to look at him, and I hate to think that my pack brother is so upset of her, but it was for the best.

A couple of minutes later, I heard Sam sigh I turned to look at him, he was staring outside frowning. I got up to see what he looking at, when I looked out the window I noticed that he was looking at the leech lover, she looked as broken as she did the day he left her in the woods but not as made, I could tell that she was crying. Something inside me was telling me to go comfort her, but I didn't. _Comfort her…_No I won't, this is for her own good….. _Comfort her… _No shut up….. Oh great now I'm talking to myself… wait the voice in my head has stopped.

I brought out of my head, by the roar of the truck outside, I glanced outside to see that she was leaving and that it had started to rain. We all listened to the roar of the engine get further away… as soon as it was gone Jacob bolted out the front door shaking…. A couple of minutes later a heart breaking howl went through the silence.

We all stood there for a bit longer, then said bye to Billy and went our separate ways Sam went back to Emily's, Jared to Kim's and Embry went to help Jacob get over his depression. I was heading home for some well deserve sleep. We phased no of us could understand Jacob as he kept repeating….. I broke a promise ….. I broke a promise ….. I broke a promise. This was the same thing repeated in Jacobs head, all the way home I couldn't bring myself to telling him to shut up and to get over the stupid leech lover so I stayed quiet and phased back.

When I get in I went straight into my room and collapsed onto the bed and to let sleep start take over me….. The last thought I had was that this should be a couple of exciting days ahead of us. _Yeah I cant. _

**TBC….**

**A/N Review please and tell me what you think cause I don't think was such a good chapter. Anyway review and I'll update as soon as I can. **** x**


	3. Chapter 3- Bella Goes To Find The Meadow

**A/N I don't own twilight I wished I did though cause that would be so cool. **_Bella's thoughts. _**Anyway here is the third chapter, I hope you like this if my first actual story I've wrote. This story is during New Moon. **

_**Previously**_

_**We all stood there for a bit longer, then said bye to Billy and went our separate ways Sam went back to Emily's, Jared to Kim's and Embry went to help Jacob get over his depression. I was heading home for some well deserve sleep. We phased no of us could understand Jacob as he kept repeating….. I broke a promise ….. I broke a promise ….. I broke a promise. This was the same thing repeated in Jacobs head, all the way home I couldn't bring myself to telling him to shut up and to get over the stupid leech lover so I stayed quiet and phased back. **_

_**When I get in I went straight into my room and collapsed onto the bed and to let sleep start take over me….. The last thought I had was that this should be a couple of exciting days ahead of us. Yeah I can't.**_

**Chapter Three – Bella Goes To Find The Meadow**

Bella's Point Of View

_**I was running …. Running from some unknown person don't who it was but I know whoever it was … wanted to kill me so I pushed my legs to go faster … to get more distance between me and whoever it was… Suddenly I was at Jacobs's house …..Jacob was there… "why would I want to be your friend… your pathetic, stupid and ugly no wonder Cullen left you" …. I couldn't speak I turned and ran why crying …. I could someone shouting my name… Bella ….. Bella …BELLA…. BELLA WAKE UP…. BELLA…...**_

"BELLA" I woke up with a start. I could see my dad standing over me; I could see concern and worry in his eyes.

"Bella are you ok?" Dad said

"**What…. What's going on?"** I mumbled at my dad,

"Bells you were having a nightmare… you were shaking and screaming Jacobs name…. and you wouldn't wake up"

"**Oh… I'm sorry for waking you up"** I mumbled, feeling really guilty that I had woke him up.

"It's okay… I was already up bells…. Its nine o'clock and going to be heading out for work soon"

"**Okay dad… I will see you tonight I will cook your favourite meal Lasagne"**

"You don't have to bells…. Wont don't you try to get some more sleep" with that said he started to make his way out of my room before I could say anything else to him.

"**I** **want to make it dad, n okay I will try"** I shouted, I knew he had heard me because I heard him shout "Okay".

I stared at ceiling for a couple minutes thinking of dream, I knew they was no way I was going to be able to go back to sleep. So I stood made my way out of my bedroom to the bathroom to have a nice relaxing shower to calm myself, I could hear my dad downstairs on the phone but I'm not sure who to. I stood under the shower for a couple more minutes…._what was dream about….. Who was chasing me… why would dream say those things we supposed to be friends….. Well ex friend since he dumped me so he could hang out with Sam Uley…. Ugh I hate him … how dare he take Jacob. _I was brought back to the present when I heard my dad slam the phone down back on the socket… I realised the water was now starting to go hold. I quickly got out and wrapped myself in my towel and made my way back to my room to get ready for today.

I walked downstairs to see dad just putting on his coat, he froze when he saw me coming "I thought you were going to try and go back to sleep"

"I tried but I couldn't get to sleep"

"Oh okay… well I'm heading out"

"Okay… I have a good day at work and be safe"

"Always am bells, see you tonight" with that said he walked out the front door.

I stared at the door for a couple of minutes till I walked into the kitchen and made myself some cereal. After I had eat my breakfast I went upstairs to receive my backpack to do some homework. I did my homework for a good couple of hours. It was about half 12 I finished, so I went and made myself a sandwich for dinner because I didn't fancy anything else.

After I eat lunch, I didn't know what to do and it was to quiet to stay in the house besides I need a distraction to stop myself thinking what went wrong with me and Jacob or about the dream I had last might. _Umm maybe I could go get my motorbike from Jake's ….. but who would take me to emergency room if I needed to go….._I sat thinking about what I could do when I remembered that me and Jake had been trying to find the meadow he took me to, maybe I could go find that I have the map in my truck. _Yes that's what I will do … I need to find it._

With my new found determination I got up quickly from the kitchen table and headed upstairs to change into my hiking shoes. When I was ready I went out to my truck after locking the house up. The weather today was good it was cloudy. While driving to the place, where I parked my car the last time, me and Jacob tried. I felt a little bit guilty because my dad would have a fit if he knew. He had warned me yesterday not to go into the forest because there had been sightings of bears. I brushed of that feeling I needed to do this.

When I got to familiar dirt road I parked my car and took out the map I studied it for a couple of minutes then folded it and put it my back pocket just in case I got lost. The forest seemed full of life, all the small creatures enjoying the dry weather, you could even hear the birds chirping and clawing away somewhere close. Though today it seemed creeper but that's probably cause I'm on my own, the further I got into the forest the more creepier it seemed to get..._iwish Jacob was hear, then this would be so much easier I could listen to him chatter on and on about his friends and when he doesn't talk his whistling….._ I broke out my thoughts when I tripped of a log I landed on all fours, I quickly stood up and noticed my hands were dirty so I wiped them on my jeans, _why do I have to be so clumsy. _I carried on walking on hoping that I won't fall over again, I walked for a low arch of tree branches and came into the meadow. _I found it. _

It was the same place but the grass was dead thanks to the rain, it was season for flowers to be blossoming so I didn't seem the same. I looked round the meadow from where I was standing it didn't look like the special place it looked when I first came here. I knew why because he wasn't here with me. I felt the hole inside hurting me with pain, recognition of loneliness and disappointment. I fell to my knees because my emotions were too much for me to keep standing. I closed my eyes in hope that I could stop the pain but I couldn't I was lost in my painful thoughts of him. _Why why did you do this to me….. Why wasn't my love for you enough for you edw... No don't think his name … he lied he said he loves me but he didn't he just used me…._

I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a twig being broken like something or someone was here. I stood up and scanned the trees I couldn't see anything but I knew there was someone there. I carried on scanning the trees just ahead of me when I saw something move in the corner of my eye. I looked in that direction and froze, there standing just in front of the trees was….

**TBC…..**

**A/N Sorry for the cliff hanger if I get 10 reviews I will post the next chapter. Tell me what you think please. **


	4. Chapter 4 - A Surprising Visit

**A/N I don't own twilight I wished I did though cause that would be so cool. **_Bella's thoughts. _**Anyway here is the third chapter, I hope you like this if my first actual story I've wrote. This story is during New Moon. **

_**Previously**_

_**I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a twig being broken like something or someone was here. I stood up and scanned the trees I couldn't see anything but I knew there was someone there. I carried on scanning the trees just ahead of me when I saw something move in the corner of my eye. I looked in that direction and froze, there standing just in front of the trees was….**_

**Chapter Four- A Surprising Visit **

…Laurent. I gasped when I looked into his eyes they were pitch black. _He's hungry, shit. I'm dead he is going to kill me. Oh god… wait I thought he was supposed to be in Alaska with the Denali's. _

"**Laurent"** I said surprised. Laurent was part of James's coven, when we first met but he then helped us, turning on his coven saying he didn't want to drink human blood anymore. He warned us about James before going to Alaska to find the Denali's. That obviously didn't work since he is standing right in front of you…. A voice in my head told me ….shut up voice….. Just saying no need to be rude… go away … _oh great now I'm talking to myself. _

"_**Bella?"**_ he asked shocked to see me, as I was him

"**You remember"** I smiled. Why you smiling he is going to kill you, don't stand there and talk to him said the voice in my head. Ignoring it, I put my focus on Laurent.

He grinned _**"I didn't expect to see you here"**_ _shouldn't I be saying that to you._ He slowly walked towards me with a bemused expression.

"**Isn't it the other way around? I live here I thought you went to Alaska"**

He stopped walking ten paces away from me tilting his head to the side. I looked at him in taking in his expression, it didn't give anything away it was neutral.

"_**Your right"**_ he agreed _**"I did go to Alaska. Still I didn't expect"**_ _Me to be here I'm guessing by your expression._ _**"When I found the Cullen place empty. I thought they'd moved on"**_ _They did move on, they left me here all alone._

"**Oh"** I bit my lip and held back the flinch at the name. It took me a couple of minutes to compose myself. **"They did move on"** I managed to tell him.

"_**Hmm,"**_ he murmured _**"I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a pet of theirs?"**_

I smiled wryly **"something like that"**

"_**Hmm,"**_ he said thoughtfully _**"Do they visit often?"**_ he asked casual but his weight shifted towards me. _Oh no he is going to kill me. _I stepped back, he watched me with his pitch black eyes. _I'm dead, he is going to kill me, I'm so dead, someone anyone help._ These thoughts kept going round my head.

"**Now and again"** I lied keeping my voice light and relaxed. **"The time seems longer to me, I imagine. You know they get distracted ….."** I was beginning to babble, I had to work hard to shut myself up. The voice in my head telling me to shut up before I got myself killed.

"Hmm," he said "the house smelled like it had been vacant for a while" _Oh Shit I have got lie better if I want to live and how the hell did I forget about vampire's better sense of smell. I am such an idiot, okay think of a good thing to before he get suspicious._

"**I'll have to mention to Carlisle that you stopped by. He'll be sorry they missed your visit"** I pretended to deliberate for a second **"But I probably shouldn't metion it to …. Edward I suppose–"** I barely managed to say his name, my expression becoming painful for a second giving my lie away. **"– he has such a temper… well, I'm sure you remember. He is still touchy about the whole James thing"**

"_**Is he really"**_ he sounded pleasantly surprised. I was starting to panic, so I kept my reply short so my voice wouldn't give me away. **"Mm-hmm"**

Laurent took a casual step to this side looking round the meadow. I didn't miss that the step had bought us a little bit closer.

"**So how are things working out in Denali? Carlisle said you were staying with Tanya**?" I asked my voice going high near the end. _Okay stop, calm down I don't want him to know I'm scared. _

My question made him pause. _**"I like Tanya very much"**_ he mused "_**And her sister Irina even more… I've never stayed in one place for so long before, and I enjoyed the advantages, the novelty of it. But, the restrictions are difficult…. I'm surprised that any of them can keep it up for long"**_ he smiled at me conspiratorially. _Why is he smiling like that? __**"Sometimes I cheat"**_ _okay that answers that question_

"**Oh,"** I said in a faint voice **"Jasper has problems with that too"**

"_**Really"**_ Laurent sounded interested _**"is that why they left?"**_ _no it was because he didn't want me. _

"**No, Jasper is more careful at home"** I answered honestly.

"_**Yes,"**_ he agreed _**"I am too"**_

The step forward he took now was quite deliberate. Hoping to distract him, I asked **"Did Victoria ever find you?"** Soon after I said it, I regretted it. Victoria was James's mate; she helped him hunt and chase me to Arizona but then disappeared without a trace. She wasn't someone I wanted to think of right now. The question had stalled his movements though.

"_**Yes,"**_ he answered hesitantly _**"I actually**_ _**came here as a favour to her"**_ he made a face at that "she won't be happy about this" _that doesn't sound good, oh I'm so screwed._

"**About what?"** I said eagerly inviting him to continue. I noticed he was glaring into the trees like there was something there. Taking this as an advantage, I took a couple of steps back.

He looked at me at this seeing what I done, smiling making him look like a black haired Angel. An angel that wants to kill you, the voice in my head shouted. _**"About me killing you"**_ he answered in seductive purr. _What no, I have to get away from here, a_way from him. I staggered back a couple of steps, I knew I couldn't run. I would never out run him so I stayed still scared, silently praying for help.

"_**She wanted to save that part for herself"**_ he carried on blithely. _**"She's sort of…..put out with you, Bella"**_ _What Why? What did I do? Oh god, so if he doesn't kill me now, she will. Great. Just Great._

"**Me"** I squeaked

He shook his head and laughed._ Stop laughing this is not a time to laugh. Now tell me why Victoria wants to kill me._ _**"I know it seems a little backwards to me too. But James was her mate and your Edward killed him"**_ I flinched when he said Edwards name, the whole in my chest opening a little, I could feel the pain. I wrapped my arms round myself in some sort of protection. Laurent was obvious to my reaction he just carried on talking _**"she thought it more appropriate to kill you than Edward – fair turnabout mate for mate, she asked me to get the lay of the land for her, so to speak. I didn't imagine you would be so easy to get to. So maybe her plan was flawed – apparently it wouldn't be the revenge she imagined since you must not mean very much to him if he left you here unprotected"**_ his weight shifting slightly towards me. I stumbled back another couple of steps. He frowned _**"I suppose she'll be angry all the same"**_

"**Then why not wait for her"** I chocked out scared.

A grin replaced the frown _**"well, you've caught me at a bad time, Bella. I didn't come to this part on victoria's mission – I was hunting. I'm quite thirsty, and you smell…. Simply mouthwatering" **__oh are you thirsty I wouldn't have known if you hadn't told me, it's not like I didn't see your eyes that are pitch black. Okay, I will threaten him maybe that will stop him. _

"**They will know it was you"** I whispered **"You will never get away with this"**

"_**And why not?" **_his grin widening. He gazed round the meadow. _**"The scent will wash away with the next rain. No one will find you body – you'll simply go missing, like so many, many other humans. There's no reason for the Cullen's to think of me, if they cared enough to investigate. This is nothing personal, let me assure you Bella. Just thirst"**_ _that makes me feel way better…. Not _

"**Please don't"** I begged taking a step away from him

Laurent shook his head, his face kind. _**"Look at it this way, Bella. You're very lucky I was the one to find you**_" _How Am I?_

"**Am I"** I mouthed, taking another step back. Laurent followed, lithe and graceful.

"_**Yes," **_he assured me _**"I'll be very quick. You won't feel a thing, I promise. Oh, I'll lie to Victoria about that later, naturally, just to placate her. But if you knew what she had planned for you, Bella…." **_He shook his head with a slow movement, almost like he was disgusted. _**"I swear you would be thanking me for this" **__I doubt that_

I stared at him in horror, fear wracking through my body. He sniffed as a breeze blew threads of my hair in his direction. _**"Mouthwatering" **_he repeated inhaling deeply.

I tensed, closing my eyes murmuring **"I Love you dad, mom, phil. I'm sorry wasn't good enough for you Edward, I'm sorry I wasn't a good friend Jacob." **I repeated this over and over waiting for Laurent to spring. I opened my eyes a little bit when it didn't come; I watched as Laurent paused in the act of inhaling and whipped his head abruptly to the left. I kept looking at him, not looking away scared if I did he would kill me. I was shocked and relived when I saw he was backing away slowly staring into the forest.

"_**I don't believe it"**_ I heard him say so low I barely heard it. My curiosity getting the best of me I looked in the direction he was looking. I didn't see anything, glancing round I noticed nothing out of the ordinary. Looking at Laurent I saw he was retreating faster hi eyes boring into the forest. _Huh what can he see that I can't, why is he so scared?_

Looking back in the direction he was looking, I still saw nothing there. It was a couple of minutes before I saw it, a huge black eased out of the trees, quiet as a shadow, and stalked towards Laurent. It was enormous – as tall as a horse, but thicker, much more muscular. The long muzzle grimaced, revealing a line of dagger-like incisors. A grisly snarl rolled out from between the teeth, rumbling across the clearing like thunder. _Oh My God, what the hell is that? _

I stared at the monstrous creature, my mind boggling as I tried to put a name to it. There was a distinctly canine cast to the shape of it, the way it moved. I could only think of one possibility, locked in horror as I stood there. Yet I never knew a wolf could get so big. Another growl rumbled out from it making me gasp in fear and start to back up away from it. The wolf never noticed its eyes was too busy watching Laurent. Glancing at Laurent I noticed here was still backing up, his eyes locked onto the wolf with horror. _Huh its one wolf __why is he so scared. He is a vampire he could take him down easily. _As though some read my mind more wolves came walking out of the forest flanking the black one. The one was deep grey while the other was brown. The grey wolf came out of the forest a few feet from me it eyes locked on Laurent as well. They made some sort of V, the rusty brown one that came through the trees was close enough to touch. I gasped loudly, scared that it would turn on me when it realised I was a better choice.

I froze, waiting for something to happen. The wolf closest to me the reddish brown one turned towards me hearing my gasp. Its eyes were dark, nearly black. It gazed at me, like it knew me; his eyes seemed too intelligent for a wild animal. I tilted my head to the side; the wolf repeated the action making me laugh at it. The growl from the black one who seemed to be the leader scared me making me back away, and for the wolf to growl back turning it face back towards Laurent, who was near the forest looking ready to run any second. He was staring at the wolves shocked and scared before he looked at me. I noticed that the reddish brown wolf a bit growling at Laurent like warning him not to come near me.

"_**Remember what I said bella, she wants you, mate for mate, she will get you and torture you before killing you….. So good luck"**_ he shouted towards me, making me flinch and pale even more than I was already. Before he ran away into the forest, the wolves a second him. Snarling, snapping loudly making me cover my ears from the sound. _He ran away, and they followed him. What, what's going on?_ The sound disappeared into the forest as they got further away, my knees buckled from underneath me. I collapsed on all fours shaking, sobbing loudly.

I need to move, leave before they came back for me. Getting up, I ran back into the forest and in the direction my truck was in. it took me twenty minutes to find my truck, I had fallen over a couple of times, so my clothes had dirt on them. Climbing into my truck, I turned the key and set of back home, wanting to get away as fast as I could. I don't know how long it took but soon as was pulling into the drive. Still shaking I noticed my dad's cruiser as well as another car. Running up to the door, I opened it quickly and slamming it behind me.

"_**Bells that you?"**_ I heard my dad shout form the living room

"**Yeah, it's me"** my voice was shaking from fear still. _ I have to tell Charlie about the wolves, he needs to know. _I walked into the living room and saw Charlie watching TV with a native bloke called Harry Clearwater. We had met once before, when I first moved out here. Charlie and Harry looked up when I had walked in, they gasped looking at me, and I knew I probably looked terribly from how many times I fell down in the words. Charlie got up quickly up and walked towards me frowning. He put his arm round and steered me into the kitchen sitting me into a chair asking me what happened.

"**Dad, the bears they aint bears there wolfs but not normal sized wolves, I mean massive wolves"** I said to him

"_**What, how do you know?"**_ he asked, I saw out the corner of my eye harry look horrified and gasped.

"**I saw them, they were after la- something but I'm not sure what"**I said stopping myself from saying Laurent's name.

"_**Bells what were you doing in the woods"**_ he asked sternly. _ Uh oh, crap I forgot he told me not to go into the forest, cause of all the attacks. Oops my bad. _

"**I went hiking"** I admitted looking down

"_**You what, I told you not to go into the woods"**_

"_**I know, I'm sorry dad I just got bored and decided to go. I promise I won't go in again, not after today, I swear" **_

My dad looked at before saying okay, and not to go into there again before hugging. I got up and started towards the stairs I seriously needed a shower and I need to think about what just happened. Walking upstairs I heard Charlie asking Harry if he could get some men ready they were going to go hunting for these wolves. I didn't hear what Harry said; I walked into the bathroom locking the door behind me before stripping out of my clothes. I had a long relaxing shower before washing my hair.

Getting out of the shower, I wrapped a towel round before putting my hair into a head towel. I grabbed my clothes before walking out of the bathroom and into my bedroom, shutting door behind me I threw my clothes into the dirty laundry basket. I quickly dressed into some PJs and rubbed my hair up to dry it. Brushing my hair out I felt better more relaxed but still alert, know I knew Victoria was after me I was scared she would hurt someone I cared about. Sighing I put my hair up into a pony before collapsing on my bed letting my mind go through everything that had happened today. I closed my eyes sighing and letting my sleep go off into sleep world, with my thoughts full of the wolves, Victoria and Laurent.

***** **A couple of hours later*******

I woke up in my and saw it was pitch black, glancing at the time on my night stand I saw it was half 11. _Why am I? What's going on?_

Tap... Tap…Tap …. Tap

I jumped up staring at my window realising what had woke me up, someone was trying to get in. Getting out of bed I turned on the lamp, letting some light onto the scene. Looking towards the window I could make out an outline of someone but I didn't know who. Inching closer, if it was Victoria or Laurent I just hoped left my dad alone and finished me. But the voice that spoke wasn't either of them but was …..

**TBC…..**

**A/N Sorry for the cliff hanger if I get 10 reviews I will post the next chapter. Tell me what you think please. And could you check my other stories out and tell me what you think. Thanks **


End file.
